


E-ore

by mazarin01



Series: Isak + Even = Sant [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Kjærlighet, M/M, Snø, jul, oslo, vinter
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak skal spise julemiddag hos foreldrene til Even. Men først skal de møtes på Starbucks i Torggata og utveksle julegaver.





	E-ore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).



> Gratulerer med dagen, Bewa! Du er verdens beste beta og denne er til deg🧡🌼 Kommer sent (men godt?) fordi jeg bestemte meg for å skrive dette da jeg sto opp i dag. 
> 
> Dette er en liten oneshot som følger den Isak og Even vi fikk møte i Sanger fra den andre siden. Cirka to måneder har gått. Det er 25. desember og Isak og Even skal møtes det blir julemiddag hos Familien Bech Nesheim. 
> 
> Kanskje litt rart å skrive / lese om jul nå i april, men men..... varer ikke jula helt til påske da? 😜
> 
> Tittelen på historien er stjålet fra Ravi & Dj Løv sin sang som heter nettopp det samme. 
> 
> Bare sånn for historiens skyld, så later vi alle sammen som om Starbucks er åpen første juledag.

 Snøen ligger som et hvitt, tykt teppe over Oslo. Har slipt vekk alle skarpe kanter og pakket byen inn alt i noe mykt og fluffy.

Jeg går nedover Bernt Ankers gate og det knitrer hver gang de gamle vinterskoene min treffer den lette snøen som falt i natt og gjorde Oslo enda litt hvitere, mykere og finere.

Det er stille ute, akkurat sånn det alltid er første juledag. Likevel er det langt flere mennesker ute enn jeg hadde regnet med. Alle er tydeligvis ikke inne med familien, spiser julekaker og kikker på årets julegaver.

I hånda mi dingler en rød pose med en julegave fra mormor til Even og en ikke så pent innpakket gave til Even. Papiret på Evens gave er bulkete og festet med alt for mye tape og et litt for løst gavebånd. Jeg er god på mange ting, men innrømmer gladelig at jeg ikke er noen pakkemaster.

Det kribler inne i meg, som om hele kroppen er invadert av salig blanding av sommerfugler, maur og alskens krypdyr. Jeg er både spent, glad og fryktelig nervøs for det som skal skje.  

Ikke bare skal Even og jeg utveksle julegaver, noe som i seg selv er utrolig skummelt. For hva gir man egentlig i julegave til kjæresten sin for første gang? Men vi skal også spise middag hos Evens foreldre. Jeg har truffet dem før, først litt sånn flyktig i gangen til Even før vi ble sammen og senere spist søndagsvafler på kjøkkenet med dem noen uker etter etter bursdagen min.

Men nå er det høytid, sort bukse og pen skjorte, julemiddag med pinnekjøtt som jeg aldri har spist før. Stearinlys på bordet og fine servietter. Og det er noen helt annet. Ihvertfall oppe i hodet mitt, selv om Even sier at alt bare er _chill_.

Hva om jeg søler kålrotstappe på den hvite linduken til Evens mamma og ikke liker pinnekjøttet?

Heldigvis avtalte vi å møtes før middagen. Even foreslo å ta en kaffe eller kakao på Starbucks i Torggata og det er dit jeg er på vei nå.

Jeg går forbi Lille Saigon og Henry & Sallys, møter et eldre ektepar med en leken hund like ved Kakehuset og må stoppe opp fordi hunden gjerne vil hilse på meg.

“Nei, Baltasar! Kom her.” Mannen drar i hundebåndet i et forsøk på å trekke hunden til seg.

“Det går fint, jeg liker hunder. Og han her er jo skikkelig søt.”

“Takk,” sier den eldre damen som står ved siden av mannen.

Jeg setter meg ned på huk og blir umiddelbart overfalt av den lodne pelsdotten. Halen går som en propell og hunden dytter snuten inn i skjerfet mitt med sånn kraft at jeg detter bakover og lander med ræva i snøen.

Det blir umulig og ikke le. En lett latter triller ut av meg og dytter nervene til side, får meg til å glemme pakkeutvekslingen og den forestående middagen et lite øyeblikk.

“Herregud, beklager så mye.”

Den eldre damen ser forskrekket på meg. Mannen hennes trekker hunden til seg med et rykk og gir den en liten skjennepreken. Hunden ser uforstående på mannen og fortsetter å logre med halen mens den prøver å komme bort til meg igjen.

“Min feil.” Jeg ler fortsatt idet jeg karrer meg opp og børster av meg snøen. “Jeg burde ikke ha satt meg ned på huk sånn som jeg gjorde.”  Klok av skade nøyer jeg meg nå med å bøye meg ned og klappe hunden på hodet.

“Den er bare åtte måneder,” skyter mannen unnskyldende inn.

“Det forklarer iveren,” sier jeg med et smil om munnen.

Idet mannen flytter litt på seg, ser jeg inngangen til Starbucks og blir påminnet om at jeg må komme meg avgårde hvis jeg ikke skal komme for sent. Even og jeg har jo avtalte å møtes klokka to.

“Jeg må komme meg avgårde, skal møte kjæresten min.”

Jeg smiler, sikkert altfor bredt og ser antagelig ut som en tulling, men det er umulig å ikke smile av tanken på at Even er kjæresten min og jeg blir aldri lei av å si det.

“God jul da,” sier ekteparet i kor.

“God jul,” sier jeg tilbake med et smil om munnen.  

Hunden får et siste klapp på hodet før jeg begynner å gå igjen. Skrittene er lengre og farten øker, for jeg kan plutselig ikke komme fort nok frem.

Even står utenfor Starbucks og venter på meg, godt innpakket i et stort blått skjerf og den burgunderrøde lua han er så sinnsyk fin i. Han vinker og smiler til meg idet han ser meg på andre siden av gaten, og jeg vinker tilbake med et like stort smil.

Gaten krysses med fire store skritt og så står jeg endelig fremfor Even.

“Halla.”

“Halla.”

Jeg kranser umiddelbart armene rundt Even og trekker ham inn i en varm klem. Det tykke skjerfet irriterer meg litt, for jeg kommer ikke skikkelig til i _halsgropa mi_ , den jeg har måtte klare meg uten og savnet sårt i over femogførti timer.

“Hei, kjæresten min. Har savna deg” Jeg hvisker ordene inn i øret hans.

“Har savna deg også, kjæresten min.”

Ordene til Even legger seg som et fint slør rundt hjertet mitt og klemmer sånn lett på det. Jeg trekker meg ut av klemmen og ser på ham med et smil.

“Skal vi gå inn?”

“Gjerne.”

Even åpner døra og lar meg gå inn først. Cafeen er halvfull og det er flere små, runde bord som er ledig bortenfor diske som bugner av ulike sandwich, bakevarer og utvalgte julekaker. Maria Menas _Home for Christmas_ siver ut av høyttaleren. To jenter står bak disken med nisselue og et stort smil om munnen.

Vi bestiller en kakao hver og en stor kanelbolle på deling. Even insisterer på å betale og jeg lar ham, for jeg har skjønt at det betyr mye for ham å kunne gjøre det. Jeg er jo stort sett blakk hele tida uansett, så det er fint å bli påspandert.

Even lar meg få lov til å velge sted å sitte. Jeg driter i de runde bordene lenger inn i lokalet, men velger to krakker med utsikt mot Torggata. Det er så fint å ha vindusplass, for da kan man sitte og kikke på alle menneskene som går forbi.

Idet vi setter oss ser jeg to unge jenter stå utenfor og det drar meg automatisk tilbake til dagen da jeg skulle feire bursdagen min og Even og jeg satt på Kaffebrenneriet på Majorstua og drakk kakao sammen.

Jentene kikker nysgjerrig på oss med stjerner i øynene, akkurat som jentene utenfor Kaffebrenneriet og jeg klarer ikke la være. Tar et godt grep rundt Even og trykker ham inntil meg mens jeg kysser ham på kinnet med våte lepper.

Det bobler inne i meg. Ikke fordi jeg er nervøs, men fordi jeg er så glad. Glad for å kunne gjøre dette uten å føle en sånn intens frykt, føle at aller stirrer på meg og synes jeg er ekkel, føle at hjertet slår fire ganger så fort som normalt og setter seg fast i halsen.

Vel hjertet slår fortsatt fire ganger så fort som normalt, men det er fordi jeg endelig er sammen med Even igjen etter den ulidelige gårsdagen. I tillegg er jeg opprømt fordi ingen løfter et øyelokk. Ingen bryr seg om at jeg sitter her med en gutt og faktisk kysser ham på kinnet.   

Jentene smiler til Even eller kanskje til det er til meg? Jeg vet ikke helt og jeg kjenner jeg ikke bryr meg om hvem smilet er rettet mot. Jeg bare smiler tilbake før jeg overøser Even med utallige kyss på kinnet.

“Det var da voldsomt.” Even snur seg mot meg og ler.

“Jeg er bare så glad for se deg igjen og sitte her sammen med deg.” Jeg sukker lykksalig.

“Det er jeg også baby.”

Idet jeg snur meg for å se ut, har jentene gått og det eneste jeg ser er en enslig mann med en stor sekk på ryggen haste forbi.

Even deler den gigantiske kanelbollen i to med en kniv og gir meg halve. Det klissete fyllet inne i bollen legger seg som en tynn hinne på leppene mine og det eneste jeg tenker på er at jeg vil at Even skal kysse det bort.

Men selv om frykten for å være intim med Even ute blant folk er langt fra så intens som for to måneder siden, er jeg likevel ikke helt der at vi kan kline heftig inne på Starbucks. I stedet suger jeg forsiktig på underleppa før jeg tar en slurk av den varme kakaoen i et forsøk på å få bort klisset.

Vi snakker litt om gårsdagen mens vi spiser og drikker. Jeg forteller om den kleine julemiddagen med pappa og den nye kjæresten hans. Den jeg måtte bli med på siden mormor skulle ha mamma på besøk og vi fremdeles ikke kommer så godt overens.

Even forteller om en julaften med foreldre og besteforeldre fra begge sider på besøk. Det var grøt med mandel klokka to, Sølvguttene på tv klokka fem og middag med tilhørende dessert og gaveåpning som startet i syvtiden.

“Fikk du noe fine gaver da?” spør Even.

“Tja, fikk penger av pappa og mormor. Mamma ga meg hansker og en lue. Og av Jonas fikk jeg en kul Simpson t-skjorte.”

“Kult. Hva var det Eskild ga deg da?”

Even hever øynene leende og dulter borti meg. Han vet jeg gruet meg til å åpne gaven hans, for man kan vet aldri hva Eskild finner på. Jeg har fortsatt ikke glemt penisringen han ga meg i være-flink-premie etter at jeg kom ut til ham i høst.

Herregud så flaut.

“Gavekort,” sier jeg kort.

“På hva da?”

Even ser bort på meg mens han tar en bit av kanelbollen. Jeg kjenner rødmen stige i ansiktet. Vil helst ikke si hvor fra, men vet det ikke er noen vei utenom. For i tillegg til å _ikke_ være pakkemaster, så er jeg heller ingen løgnemaster.

“Kondomeriet.”

Stemmen er nesten bare en hvisken og jeg kikker flau ned i mitt eget fang, synes hele greia er ganske så pinlig. Vet ikke om jeg noen gang kommer til å sette min fot innenfor den butikken. Bare tanken på å gjøre det får det til å knyte seg i brystet mitt.

“Så praktisk da.” Even blunker til meg mens han drikker litt av kakaoen. Så lener han seg mot meg, legger hånda på innsiden av låret mitt, helt opp ved lysken og trykker til. “Vi trenger mer glid om jeg skal få lov til å komme inne i deg sånn som vi snakket om på fredag.”

“Even!”

Ordene fra Even er sikkert bare en hvisken, men i mitt hode høres det ut som han roper dem ut og at alle inne på Starbucks hører hva han sier. Rødmen kjennes som en eksplosjon i ansiktet. Jeg tar tak i hånda hans og skyver den resolutt bort fra meg.

“Ble du flau nå baby?”

Jeg klarer ikke se på Even, redd jeg skal rødme mer enn jeg allerede gjør. Om det i det hele tatt er mulig, jeg aner ikke. I et desperat forsøk på å lede samtalen over på noe annet, griper jeg tak i den rød posen og tar ut julegaven som Even har fått fra mormor.

“Her. God jul fra mormor.”

“Vil du ikke snakke mer om det gavekortet?” Even lar fingrene gli over låret mitt.

“Nei!” sier jeg bestemt, dytter på nytt hånda til Even bort og presser leppene sammen.

“Greit.”

Even blunker til meg og ler før han retter fokus på pakken med nissepapir og gullbånd foran ham. Han fjerner tapebitene med fingrene og bretter forsiktig ut papiret. I hånda holder han et par ullsokker som er stripete rosa, gul og lyseblå.

“Herregud, så fine!” Even smiler fra øre til øre. “Og de fargene da! Var det du som ga henne ideen til fargene?”

“Nei, det har mormor funnet på helt av seg selv. Hun har forresten strikket ullsokker til meg og.”

“Jeg digger mormoren din ass. Hvilke farger fikk du?”

“Mine var regnbuefargede.” Jeg smiler.

“Så kult. Vi må ta et bilde av oss med sokkene i kveld og sende henne, okei?”

“Kan vi godt. Hun kommer til å bli kjempeglad.”  

Even krøller sammen gavepapiret og legger det sammen med sokkene i posen han har stående på gulvet, så ser ham på meg med nok et smil.

“Skal vi gi hverandre gavene våre nå?"

“Kan vi godt.”

Jeg kjenner nervøsiteten komme snikende. Det tok lang tid å finne riktig gave til Even og selv om jeg til slutt ble fornøyd med det jeg kjøpte, ligger det en frykt inne i meg for at han ikke skal like gaven.

Hånda skjelver litt når jeg tar den flate pakken ut av posen og skyver den bort til ham.

“Her.” Jeg smiler og biter meg nervøst i leppa.

Even rekker meg sin gave. “Her er din.”

“Kan jeg få åpne først?”

“Så klart.”

Med alle de perfekte bursdagsgavene fra Even friskt i minne, river jeg forventningsfullt av papiret. Både gavebånd og papir detter ned på gulvet, men jeg bryr meg ikke noe om å plukke det opp.

Oppe i en eske ligger det en billett til et stand-up show på Latter med Atle Antonsen, et show jeg har hatt lyst til å, men ikke har hatt råd til.

“Herregud, Even! Tusen takk.”

“Du likte det?”

“Beste julegaven i år!”  Jeg tar hånda til Even og kysser den gjentatte ganger.

“Åhh.” Even rødmer.

“Jeg skal vel ikke gå alene?” spør jeg forventningsfullt.

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet og smiler. “Jeg har kjøpt en billett til meg og da.”

“Fett!”

Showet går syvende januar og inne i hodet mitt har jeg allerede begynt å telle ned. Kun tretten dager igjen.

Kakaoen er nesten kald, men jeg tar og slurper i meg de siste restene før jeg setter koppen oppå den hvite tallerkenen og skyver det vekk fra oss så det ikke kommer i veien for Evens gaveåpning.

Det kribler voldsomt inne i meg og jeg klarer nesten ikke sitte stille. Høyrebeinet dirrer lett og jeg biter meg nervøst på innsiden av leppa. Øynene mine følger spent fingrene til Even mens han forsiktig åpner gaven.

I et lite øyeblikk får jeg lyst å be han skynde seg, sånn at vi kan få det overstått, men jeg biter meg selv i tunga og hindrer meg selv i å si noe. Tenker at Even må få lov til å ta det i sitt tempo.

Even ser på meg og ler litt av alle tapen jeg har brukt, og jeg kan ikke annet enn å le med ham, for jeg ser jo nå at jeg har brukt alt for mye.

“Ingen pakkemaster,” sier jeg med latter i stemmen.

“Det er det inne i som teller,” sier Even og smiler til meg.

Øynene til Even blir store og munnen åpner seg. Til slutt er hele fjeset et gedident smil.  

“Herregud, Isak! Blyanter og skissebok. Det er jo helt perfekt. Blyantene er jo fra Faber Castell også, herregud de er jo kjempebra.”

“Ja?”

Hjernen henger litt etter fordi jeg har vært så bekymret for å gjøre meg bort. Men når Even krummer fingrene rundt nakken min og kysser meg midt på munnen skjønner jeg at jeg har truffet blink.

Jeg er så letta over at gaven falt i smak at jeg glemmer at vi sitter på Starbucks blant folk og kysser. Idet leppene glir fra hverandre smiler jeg fra øre til øre som en annen tulling. En litt eldre gutt plystrer mot oss og en gammel dame står ved inngangen og stirrer, men jeg merker ingen av dem. For smaken av Even ligger på leppene mine og han ser på meg med stjerner i øynene og det er alt jeg klarer å ta inn nå.

“Det er helt perfekt,” gjentar Even.

“Fett. Jeg tenkte kanskje vi kunne sitte på kafé eller ute i parken og så kunne du tegne mens jeg leste eller noe.”

“Åååh.” Even ser på meg med roser i kinnene. “Det vil jeg veldig gjerne.”

Jeg putter gaven fra Even i innerlomma mi og kaster esken sammen med den rød posen og gavepapiret som ligger på gulvet.

En av jentene som jobber på kafeen kommer bort til oss og tar med seg koppene og asjetten. Vi blir sittende ved siden av hverandre og kikke på menneskene som går forbi utenfor mens vi skravler.

Tiden løper fra oss og vi glemmer helt å se på klokka. Tenker ikke på å gå før Even får en melding fra moren sin der hun lurer på om vi ikke kommer snart for pinnekjøttet er snart klart.

“Oi! Klokka er nesten fire. Vi bør må komme oss avgårde om vi ikke skal bli for sene til middagen.”

“De stenger jo nå, så det passer jo bra.”

Ute har det blitt mørkere. Men lys formet som stjerner henger i lufta, er festet i bygningene på hver sin side av dem og lyser opp gågata.

Torggata er langt fra like folksom som den pleier, men det er fortsatt folk ute og går. Noen med gaver under armen og poser i hånda mens noen går tomhendte.

Det er blitt betraktelig kaldere. Jeg trekker lua nedover øra og knyter skjerfet godt rundt halsen. Det eneste som mangler er et par votter og jeg angrer på at ikke tok med meg hanskene jeg fikk av mamma i gave.

“Skal vi gå?”

Even strekker hånda mot meg og jeg er ikke sen med å ta den. Lar fingrene flettes med Evens og kjenner en varme ile oppover armen og ut i kroppen. Brått blir ikke de hanskene så viktig likevel.

Vi går hånd i hånd bortover Torggata. Forbi Taco Republica, Cafe Sara og Kulturkirken Jakob. Idet jeg ser Ankerbrua får jeg et deja vu og det lille kysset jeg ga Even på kinnet etter bursdagsmiddagen min dukker som et fint minne.

Jeg kikker bort på Even, på den sykt fine og kjekke kjæresten min som holder meg i hånda nå. Ser føflekkene på rødfargede kinnet, som  er formet som en L og jeg tidlig bestemte meg sto for _love_. Ser litt av det myke og fluffy håret som stikker ut av lua og smilet om munnen.

Even seilte inn i synsfeltet mitt og tok livet mitt med storm. Bortsett fra de fem kjipe dagene da alt nesten gikk til helvete, så har Even stått ved siden av meg og vært en jeg kan lene meg inntil på reisen mot å bli meg seg fullt ut.

Uten han hadde jeg ikke vært der jeg er i dag og det er jeg så fryktelig glad for.

Midt på Ankerbrua får jeg Even til å stoppe. Den ledige hånda mi dytter ham forsiktig mot det hvite gjerdet. Jeg slipper taket i ham og kranser armene rundt nakken hans. Borer fingrene inn i det tykke skjerfet og Even gipser når de kalde hendene mine treffer den myke og varme huden.

Alle lydene, bilene som krysser brua, menneskene som snakker, knitringen i snøen og det lille bruset fra elva under oss stilner. Alt jeg hører er mitt eget hjerte og det banker så fort at det når som helst kan hoppe ut av brystkassa og lande i den myke snøen.

Jeg ser på ham, holder blikket stødig og Even ser på meg med en blanding av undring og glede.

“Evi?”

“Ja?”

“Jeg elsker deg.”

Det går et gisp gjennom Even i det ordet treffer øret hans. Munnen åpner seg som om han er på vei til å si noe, men han bare lener seg mot meg og kysser meg. Først sånn mykt og forsiktig med bevegelser lette som fjær. Så djupner Even kysset. Den bløte tungen hans møter min, små, hyppige stønn siver ut og vi danser sammen helt til all pust har forlatt oss og vi ikke kan gjøre noe annet enn å gli sakte fra hverandre.

Even linker pannen sin med min og ser på meg med stjerner i øynene.

“Jeg elsker deg og baby.”

 


End file.
